leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
BW024
---- | ja_op= | ja_ed= 心のファンファーレ | olmteam=Team Kato | scenario=藤田伸三 | storyboardn=1 | storyboard=尼野浩正 | directorn=1 | director=矢嶋哲生 | artn=1 | art=小山知洋 | morecredits=yes | epstaffpage=BW021-BW030| footnotes=* }} Emolga the Irresistible! (Japanese: かわいい顔に要注意！エモンガでシビレビレ！！ Beware of Cute Faces! Paralyzes!!) is the 24th episode of the , and the 681st episode of the Pokémon anime. It first aired in Japan on March 24, 2011 and first aired in the United States on July 16, 2011. Blurb Bianca has rejoined Ash and the gang as they leave Castelia City for the Nimbasa Gym. Along the way, they meet an Emolga, and Bianca is instantly smitten with the super-cute Pokémon! Vowing to catch Emolga at all costs, Bianca attempts to battle it using her Minccino. But Emolga gets away, and Bianca takes off in pursuit, along with Ash and Cilan. Meanwhile, Iris and Axew have taken off separately to track down Emolga—and end up tumbling down a steep hill into a Swoobat nest! With Emolga’s help, they manage to escape, but the angry Swoobat chase them into a cave. Still determined to catch Emolga, Bianca is searching the forest, disturbing a powerful Scolipede and an angry Galvantula in the process. Finally, Cilan sees the electric evidence of Emolga’s Discharge attack, and leads Ash and Bianca to the cave where the Swoobat cornered Iris and Axew! Ash and Pikachu manage to drive off the Swoobat, and our heroes are reunited! As Cilan prepares a celebratory feast, Emolga approaches the group again, apparently willing to be caught this time...but much to Bianca’s dismay, the adorable Pokémon seems to want Iris for its Trainer instead. And so the journey continues, with Emolga as Iris’s newest friend! Plot A trio of are getting some apples from a tree and manage to collect a lot of them. Nearby, an watches. She pretends to be exhausted and uses to swindle the Patrat of their apples. Later, , , , and , who is revealed to be traveling with the group on their journey to Nimbasa City, are just finishing lunch as Iris brings in some apples for the group for dessert. Bianca complains that apples aren't true dessert, saying that chocolate is. Suddenly, Ash's Oshawott pops out of his Poké Ball and eats an apple and becomes happy. Iris throws an apple for Axew to catch. Suddenly, 's apple rolls down a hill as he goes after it. The Emolga that stole apples from the Patrat sees Axew running down the hill, so she comes out and catches the apple. She is about to leave until she sees Iris's big plate of apples. Emolga begins thinking of a plan to get the group's apples, and gives Axew his apple back. Everything goes as planned for Emolga, as Iris thanks Emolga by giving her the plate of apples, but Bianca, out of nowhere, grabs Emolga and smothers her in hugs. Ash and Cilan, along with and follows behind, admiring Emolga's cuteness. Deciding that she wants to catch it, Bianca sends out to battle Emolga. As Emolga fires at Minccino, but Minccino counters by using an Attract attack of his own. However, Emolga's wins out, and just before it hits Minccino, Ash's Oshawott takes the hit, and becomes attracted with Emolga, much to Ash's frustration, so he recalls Oshawott to his Poké Ball. Emolga then flees as Bianca, Iris, and Axew go after it, with Ash, Cilan and Pikachu following. Emolga stops on a tree branch and sees more fruit growing on the tree. Emolga remembers a sinister Bianca and Minccino, as she angrily grabs two apples and chows them down. Iris and Axew catch up to Emolga, and Axew offers his apple to Emolga. Iris claims that Axew has a little crush on Emolga, and Axew starts dancing. The Sky Squirrel Pokémon decides to use the same plan as before with Axew, but Bianca appears on the scene again. After a brief battle with Bianca's Minccino once again, Emolga flees into tall grass, with Axew and Iris in pursuit. Ash and Cilan catch up, and Ash suggests that Bianca should give up, but she refuses, so the trio continue to search. Meanwhile, as Iris and Axew finally spot Emolga, Axew and Emolga start sliding down a hillside, and Iris goes after them and catches them in her arms. Unfortunately, the rock they're on breaks from the main hill, and they slide into the forest. There, they stumble upon a 's nest. After Emolga fights off the Swoobat, they rest at a nearby lake. Emolga decides to play a little game in the water by throwing orbs into the water, creating ripples. However, she accidentally makes one way too strong, creating a big wave in the lake that splashes a nearby Swoobat. So the whole nest of Swoobat begin to chase the trio again, but they escape. Meanwhile, Ash, Cilan and Bianca go down the hill, after Iris and Emolga. As they continue their search, they get attacked by a and a because Bianca misinterprets their rustling in a trees and a bush to be Emolga. Meanwhile, Iris, along with Axew and Emolga, hide behind a rock from the Swoobat until they use to expose them. Surrounded, Iris desperately calls out for help, but as usual, Excadrill ignores Iris. Emolga then uses Attract on the Swoobat (and Excadrill by accident), but the female Swoobat are unaffected. Ash, Cilan, and Bianca then arrive on the scene as they combat the Swoobat. Ash's Pikachu uses , but there are still more Swoobat. Suddenly, Oshawott appears again and prepares to defend Emolga. However, he is quickly defeated by a powerful and recalled. So Pikachu and Emolga use a Thunderbolt- combo to defeat the remaining Swoobat. Bianca, impressed by Emolga's strength, still wants to catch her, but decides to give up so she won't get shocked again. Back at their picnic table, Cilan decides to make a "special dinner" for the group, consisting of apples. Suddenly, Emolga appears and jumps into Iris's arms. Ash says that Emolga likes her so Iris decides to catch her. Major events * is revealed to have joined . * catches an . Debuts Pokémon debuts * ( ) * Characters Humans * * * * Pokémon Who's That Pokémon?: * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ; new; debut) * ( ) * ( ) * (multiple; debut) * (×3) * * Trivia * Professor Oak's Pokémon Live Caster: * and narrate the preview for the next episode. * This episode was supposed to air on April 14, 2011 in Japan, but it aired earlier because of , , and BW037's postponement. * Iris's Excadrill is confirmed to be male in this episode, which she was probably already aware of because when the worked on him, she said, "Course it would work on you, Excadrill." * This is the first episode to show making a catch onscreen, and her only catch of a non- . * This the first time that there was no commercial break in between the Who's That Pokémon? segment and its answer on Pogo. * The original title card music of the is used as background music in the end of the episode. * This episode features only four human characters, matching the record previously set by Ash Catches a Pokémon and Sewaddle and Burgh in Pinwheel Forest!. Five more Best Wishes series episodes, Emolga and the New Volt Switch!, Oshawott's Lost Scalchop!, Facing Fear with Eyes Wide Open!, Scraggy and the Demanding Gothita!, and Battling the Leaf Thieves!, would also later come to share this record. ** This record would be broken 335 episodes after this episode by Guiding an Awakening!, which features only three human characters. Errors * When the group is eating lunch, 's stockings are missing. * When uses , his ears are open even though he rolls them up. BW024 Error.png|Bianca's missing stockings Dub edits In other languages |fi= |hi=Emolga द इर्रेसिस्टेब्ल! |da= |de= |el= |id= |it= |nl= |no= |pl= |es_la= |es_eu= |pt_br= |pt_eu= |sv= |ko= |ru= |th= }} 024 Category:Episodes written by Shinzō Fujita Category:Episodes storyboarded by Hiromasa Amano Category:Episodes directed by Tetsuo Yajima Category:Episodes animated by Tomohiro Koyama Category:Episodes focusing on Iris Category:Episodes focusing on Axew Category:Episodes focusing on Bianca Category:Episodes in which a main character obtains a new Pokémon de:Kampf um Emolga! es:EP687 fr:BW024 it:BW024 ja:BW編第24話 zh:精灵宝可梦 超级愿望 第24集